


Even In Death |drabble|

by Gutwrenched



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sorry this is so short i wrote this in like 15 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutwrenched/pseuds/Gutwrenched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated Tyler. </p>
<p>Maybe that's not the right word. I loathed tyler, i loathed him in his entirety. He ruined me. He ruined my life. He ruined this town, this country, hell, he probably ruined the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death |drabble|

I hated Tyler.

Maybe that's not the right word. People always say how hate is a strong word, but he deserves every strong word shot his way. I loathed Tyler, i loathed him in his entirety. He ruined me. He ruined my life. He ruined this town, this country, hell, he probably ruined the world.

He ruined me, and yet I miss him more than anything.

Sometimes, I think by thinking about him really hard, he'd come back. My some magic, he'd revive himself and ask "Do you wanna go out for a beer?" But I killed him. Shot him, right in the head. I shot both of us. The difference was, only one of us fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Our blood. My blood.

As much as I know that I needed to do that, to rid myself of the simultanious nightmare-dream concoction that was Tyler Durden, I wish I didn't. I wish I would've sucked it up and waited, waited for the timers to go off. They wouldn't have, anyway, not with the paraffin.

I wish I didn't need to kill the only one that really loved me.

Wishing can't make your grandma come back, and it sure as hell can't make your dead alter-ego come back, either.

How narcissistic. To be in love with a projection of how I wanted to be, to have that projection love me back so intensely he'd cause a state-wide panic to teach me to let go.

You know that saying, how you always hurt the one you love? Well, even in death, it works both ways.


End file.
